My Special Someone
by teary-eyedgodess
Summary: I don’t want my first time to be in a meadow, I want it to be somewhere far from the village were no one could see or hear, somewhere romantic maybe at Kai’s place or… oh my gods is Kai groping my ass! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second fic on this site sorry for not really adding my work just been really busy with exams and all but now I'm back! Thou I think I had writers block so with no further ado here's my story! Please review I don't know if I should continue or not My Special Someone by: teary-eyedgoddess 

Ray walked slowly enjoying the sounds of pouring water and the smell of a clean fresh meadow. It wasn't as hot as it usually is during this time of year, the sun was setting leaving a warm glow above the grass and over the water. For that moment it was as if time had stopped leaving ray in udder most peace. Ray often came to this meadow to relax and pass time he found it as his sanctuary, a place just for him somewhere he could escape to and be free.

He sat down at the edge of a stream, letting his feet sway in the cool water enjoying the sound and the smell of the river. Ray let out a relaxing sigh leaning back on a bolder.

"What is up with you and this place? You come here very often." A voice spoke out of what seemed like darkness.

Ray looked around shocked and scared "who said that? Who's there?" ray asked the dimness

A figure appeared from behind a bolder, ray could tell it was male a quite muscular man to be exact he walked over to ray and sat down beside him. Ray stared at the man's face now covered with moonlight. He had an amazing glow to his complexion; it was very pale but still milky. His eyes held a rich colour of blood red but more like crimson. His hair such a remarkable shade of navy blue and that chiseled jaw how ray wished to touch it.

_**Wow he's stunning! Look at those eyes I must look like an idiot staring blankly at him, but I just cant tare my eyes away from his and I think he feels the same way too because he is also staring at me in the same dumb fashion that I am.** _Ray thought blinking a couple times to regain his composure. The other male cleared his throat looking away.

"Sorry how rude of me, my names Kai hiwtari and you?"

"Ray kon, nice to meet you"

"What are you doing out her so late a gorgeous boy like you could get hurt."

Ray blushed "thank you but I am well capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh really that could explain why your out here almost every night." Kai mouthed

"How would you know that?" ray asked a bit suspicious

"Well I'm here every night sitting behind that bolder" Kai paused to turn around and point at a large rock. " And I usually see someone come here and sit around but I really didn't care until I kept seeing you so I decided I would come and find out who you were and that brings us to this very moment." Kai polished off resting on the rock.

"Well I've never seen you here before not even in the village" ray said staring up at the stars.

"That's because I don't live here I live in Russia I'm here on some sort of vacation, I'll be leaving in two weeks." Kai stated feeling kind of sad knowing he would probably never see rays face again.

"Oh Russia you say I've always wanted to go there for some odd reason" ray answered truthfully.

"Maybe you could come with me? It does get lonely in Russia." Kai asked placing his hand on top of rays. **_His hand is so warm not to mention soft, I so would go to Russia with him but my parents would kill me and Russia's so cold…and I don't even know the guy, and what are me and him going to do in Russia together? Alone…naked…on a bed…_**

Ray blushed a deep red when he felt the heat in his lower region begin to rise from the dirty little thoughts he was having. He slowly slipped away his hand, which he promised to slap himself for, and stood up.

"Thanks for the invite but I don't think so" ray answered feeling guilty.

"Its ok, but were are you going?" Kai asked standing up in front of ray. Ray just noticed how tall Kai actually was and felt a bit intimidated but that soon went away when he felt strong arms around his waist and soft lips upon his. **_Oh my fucking gods he's kissing me! And it feels so good, I usually don't go around kissing guys I just met in a meadow but dang he's magnificent and what do you know it just so happens that he's gay! How lucky am I. _**

Ray pulled his arms around Kai's neck deepening the kiss; he parted his lips letting Kai explore his mouth. Ray moaned into Kai's mouth satisfied to feel the Russian's tongue slide along his. After what seemed like heaven on earth they both pulled a part in need of air.

"Stay…please" Kai whispered in a husky tone making the neko-jin shudder.

"I would but it's late" ray whispered against Kai's neck.

Kai kissed ray once more, "I'll walk you home." Kai suggested

"That'd be nice." Ray smiled grabbing Kai's hand a bit nervous but soon felt a slight squeeze from Kai's and smiled up at him then began to walk back to the village.

When the couple had finally reached rays front gate to his house, ray noticed that the hall light was still on meaning his parents were probably awake worrying sick about him_ **I'm so getting the yelling of my life tonight.** _Ray thought turning his back to his home and facing Kai.

"Thanks for walking me home Kai" he thanked the Russian.

"It was my pleasure plus I wouldn't be able to live with my conscience if something would happen to you on your walk home." Kai said giving ray a hug.

Ray smiled giving Kai a chaste kiss on his lips and began to walk up the stairs to his humble abode.

"Wait ray" Kai called out. Ray turned around before his hand could touch the doorknob.

"Be at the meadow tomorrow night, I want to see you again." Kai notified ray

"Sure." Ray replied turning, unlocking his door and stepping inside.

He was just about to tiptoe himself up the stairs until he was roughly grabbed and forced against the wall.

"Where in gods name were you ray?" the person asked narrowing there eyes at the some-what frightened neko-jin.

"oww rayleen back off that hurts." Ray cried feeling his sister release the grip on his arms that were pinned against the wall.

"Your so lucky you have me, do you know how much I had to lie to mom and dad just so they wouldn't call a search party for your ass!" Rayleen hissed dragging ray to the living room and sitting him down on the couch were she sat directly in front of him.

"Thanks I owe you one" ray thanked his sister.

Thank gods ray's parents decided to have a child before ray or else he would be in serious shit right now but his big sis always comes to the rescue. You see ray and rayleen are a year a part rayleen being 18 and ray 17. They both carried similar traits both with such stunning amber eyes and long ebony hair that went far past their behinds etc. If you would to have stubble upon them both your first reaction would be that there twins other then the fact rayleen has breast and a smaller waist also a slightly bigger booty then ray.

"Well are you going to answer my question? Where were you almost all night? It's 3:30 am" rayleen interrogated ray.

"Why are you still awake at these late hours?"

"This isn't about me ray, stop changing the subject where the hell were you?"

"Okay rayleen keep your voice down I was out in the meadow." Ray answered leaving the whole part out on meeting a very sexy guy and making out with him for eternity.

"That's it?" rayleen asked lying back on the sofa.

"Well no… promise not to be mad at me?" ray pouted at his sister

" I'm not mad first off unless you killed someone and stashed there body in the meadow then I will be mad but other then that I just want to know if your okay." The concerned neko-jin asked.

Ray eyed his sister oddly and decided what the hell she's was going to find out sooner or later, why not pick sooner.

"OkayIwasinthemeadowlikeIsaidandImetthisreallyreally reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyImeanreallyhotguyhisnamesKaiwetalkedandhe'ssocool,he livesinRussiathouhe'sonlyhereonvacationWewerejustfoolingaroundandheaskedmeifI wantedtocometoRussiawithhim,butIhadtodeclinesooutofknowwerewejuststartedmaking outandhesuchanamazingkisserandheofferedtowalkmehomewhichiacceptedandhewalkedmehereandtoldmethathewantedtoseemeagainandIwanttoseehimtosotomorrowI'mgoingto talktohimcausseireallylikehimrayleen!" ray preached all in one breath his face now bright red from the lack of oxygen.

"Okay I think I got some of that so his names Kai, I have to meet him first I don't want you going around late at night with some creep" rayleen protested.

"Gods ray you sound just like mom, trust me I know right from wrong when I see it and I have this feeling about Kai he's a keeper." Ray said daydreaming of Kai's face.

"You have no experience you only had one boyfriend who you said was "right" when he dumped you cause you wouldn't sleep with him. Speaking of which you better not give yourself to this Kai character." Rayleen hypothesized

"Relax rayleen I plan on knowing the guy better first and my sex life is none of your business." Ray stuck out his tongue.

"If you say so but tomorrow night you better tell mom and dad were your and don't stay out so late people worry you no." rayleen said slowly standing up and walking to the stair case.

"aww sis you really do love me, it's alright I can handle myself but thanks for caring and having my back." Ray said pulling his sister from the steps and into a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah back up off me I'm going to bed and you should too." rayleen announced pushing ray off her chest and continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Yea me to"

Ray followed his sister up the stairs but stepped to the left when he reached his bedroom door, turning around to say goodnight then ray went off to sleepy land


	2. Chapter 2

When ray woke up the next morning he was so excited for the night to come again but unfortunately that was twelve hours away. Deciding on rather or not to stay in bed for the rest of the day till evening or pray to the gods that Kai would be in town in the morning. Picking neither a or b ray got up and headed to the bathroom he concluded on making his morning shower even longer just to pass some time. When ray was finished using the washroom he stepped out only to be disappointed to see that only 45mins had past by since he woke up. **_I think I'm going to die! I can't wait this long I'm so anxious I want to see Kai again and I bet he wants to see me too. Oh my dear love muffin will meet again soon…love muffin were did that come from I'm losing it over a silly boy. But that's the least of my worries, the true question is what should I do in the mean time? Watch TV… eat…call lee and tell him I'm in love hell no! What is there left to do, I know I'll…_** ray's thoughts were interrupted when something hard smacked right into him causing him to become a little dizzy he could only hear the faint sound of giggles and outrageous laughter. **_What the_** ray thought shaking off the faintness.

"rayleen? Mariah? Lee? How'd you guys get in my room" ray asked blinking several times.

"Umm earth to ray were not in your room if you haven't noticed" Mariah stated wrapping her arms around rays waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

Ray looked around noticing that the pink at times annoying freak was right he wasn't in his room, wait a second something ain't right about this picture _**when the hell did I leave my room? And make it to the park?** _ray looked down at his body suddenly realizing if he didn't remember walking to the park then he might not have remembered putting on some clothes this morning. But lucky god does love him and he was wearing clothes green and white knee length shorts and a white fitted tank top to be precise. _**I must have zoned out did I even eat? This morning** _ray questioned himself when his introspection was interrupted again.

"Ray? Dude are you alright" lee asked looking at ray oddly.

"Yeah I'm sorry just a bit tired that's all, so what's up with you guys what brings you all out so early in the morning" ray asked just regarding that Mariah was hugging him and he put his arm around her shoulder making her world perfect for that very moment.

"Well we heard that there was some hot Russian tourist in town and decided that's we'd go looking for them, and were not better to look but the ancient meadow. So were on are way there, we figured that the park would be a faster way to get there" rayleen said smoothing out the wrinkles in her white skirt that matched her light peach tank top.

"Russian…"ray trailed off into dream world again

"YES RAY RUSSIAN MEN!" rayleen shouted getting Ray out of his trance.

"I hope there's no girls" Mariah said coldly " I don't mind you looking at other guys and all ray I know your bi but you like girls better anyway." ( #teary#-Mariah such an idiot, little does she know ray likes guys more. may I say a guy more then girls)

"Okay so what are we waiting for lets go see those Russian tourist" ray announced beginning to lead the way with Mariah at his side.

The day went by quite interesting to admit turns out there was pretty hot Russian men to say so myself and the gang did end up making some new friends but there was no sign of Kai or anyone who knew a Kai. Also Mariah wasn't being her clingy self like she usually did and gave ray some space to breath which was odd, maybe she's finally moving on with her life ray did see her mingling with a hot red head. Oh and rayleen she was doing a lot more then just "talking" with this guy Bryan she met. But it seemed like lee didn't have fun he hardly spoke to anyone but ray who was busy spitting some game to a cute Russian chick.

Ok so what u think? I know it was kind of short but it was there Please review! Should I continue or not?


	3. Chapter 3

In rays bedroom:

"So rayleen you plan on marrying that guy?"

"Who?"  
"The red head you were playing tonsil hockey with"

"You mean Tala… he's a great kisser but he lives so far and he's leaving in two days maybe I should elope with him" rayleen contemplated tapping her finger on her chin.

Ray chuckled "I'd like to see mom and dads expression on their face when they find out their precious daughter was kidnapped!"

"It's eloping" the neko-jin corrected.

"I know but you know mom and dad they would think something crazy like that"

"So enough about me what about that cute girl you were talking too?"

" Oh nothing just felt like striking up a conversation that's all"

"Okay what about that guys you met Kai? don't you have a hot date with him tonight or something?" rayleen questioned rolling on rays med.

"OH MY GODS YOUR RIGHT HOW COULD I FORGET, I WAS LOOKING FORWARD FOR THIS ALL DAY! IT'S ALREADY 11:37 IM SO LATE!" ray screamed jumping off his bed and scrambling through his closet, to find something to wear. _**Oh my gods oh my gods what to wear? What to wear? How could I have lost track of time like that and I was counting the hours to. What should I wear? I don't want something that says I'm virgin Mary nor I'm a porn star I like it hard core and raw come fuck me in the ass! But I do want something that says I can be naught and nice**. _10min later ray stepped out of his closet fully dressed

"How's this?" ray asked his sister.

"It's good but you look like a whore, to much skin." Rayleen advised.

Ray just rolled his eyes and stepped back into his closet, trying to find something else to wear that was more appropriate. After searching for another 10 minutes ray walked out, this time in something less revealing. (#teary# ok I'm going to leave that to your imagination.)

"Okay since you think my previous out fit was no good how about this?"

"Perfect" rayleen said giving ray the thumbs up. Ray just simply smiled and left his room, leaping down the stairs with his sister right behind him.

"Okay well this is it, if anything please cover for me and don't worry I'll be fine" ray said at the front door

"Don't forget you keys stupid" rayleen tossed him his keys having the neko-jin catch them with ease.

"Thanks"…and ray was out the door.

Down by the meadow: (#teary# doesn't this title remind you of that stupid rhyme you know this one- down by the bay, were the watermelon's grow, back to my home, I dare not go, or if I do. My mother shall say, have u ever seen a pig wearing a wig down by the bay! Down by the bay… sorry back to story)

"Umm Kai…" ray moaned into the kiss bringing his hands to roam through Kai's hair. The Russian was also doing some exploring his hands were wandering up into rays shirt feeling every muscle on the neko-jins chest. Ray shuddered under the sensual touch and began to pull Kai's shirt up and over his head. Ray broke the kiss to look up at Kai's well-toned torso that he's been dying to see. "You're so hot" ray whispered enchanted by Kai's hotness. (#teary# is hotness a word?) "And your gorgeous" Kai said leaning back down to capture rays lips in another passionate kiss. Kai slipped his hands from ray's shirt while letting them slid down to his waist and into his pants. The Russian began to massage rays erection, which ray gave out a sudden gasp of pleasure together with shock. Ray abruptly broke the kiss and looked up into Kai's crimson eyes; Kai sensing the tension withdrew his hand slowly.

"No Kai, can we stay above the belt? Please" ray asked feeling a light blush creep upon his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, its okay if your not ready I'll wait" Kai said wrapping his arms around his koi.

_**Why the hell did I stop him! I know and he knows that I was enjoying it. I think I'm ready…but I don't want my first time to be in a meadow, I want it to be somewhere far from the village were no one could see or hear, somewhere romantic maybe at Kai's place or… oh my gods is Kai groping my ass!** _Ray snapped out of his thoughts to find that Kai was not only sucking on his neck but was also groping his behind.

"Kai I said keep it above the waist and you said you'd wait" ray voiced trying to pull Kai's hand away.

"I know but your so tempting" Kai replied taking his hand away and focussing on the neko-jins neck.

"I never said it was going to be easy," Ray said smirking

"I could use a good challenge"

A week later:

The rest of the following week went by as usual ray went to go see Kai. They'd make out for almost all night and then talk, which lead to Kai walking ray back home. Kai actually came out to see ray once or twice over at his house. Kai met rayleen, lee, Mariah, rays dad and rays mom whom to be honest didn't approve of him at first but then opened up later. Kai became rays new boyfriend and the couple was happier then ever until that day had come, the day they both new was coming but wish it wasn't. (#teary# no it's not judgment day)

Ok well I think that was chapter 3 am I right? But wuteva so what you people think? Good? No good? Keep written?… kill myself? Just kidden well I'll leave you to do as u must and REVIEW! DAMNIT! **giggle giggle** just kidden don't hurt me!


	4. Chapter 4

At the airport:

"Kai I don't want you to go! Can't you stay longer please" ray sobbed into Kai's shirt.

"I'm sorry ray I would if I could but I can't, I need to go back home there's a lot of work there that needs to be done." Kai explained hugging ray tightly to his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much" ray cried quieter this time.

"I'm going to miss you even more."

"Don't forget me…" ray said dipping his head down.

Kai placed his thumb and forefinger under ray's chin and raised his head-forcing ray to look him in the eyes. "Ray how could you say that, I would never forget you and I'm not going to. Listen ray were not breaking up if that's what you're thinking, were still going to be together I'll just be farther away. I'll write to you and call you as much as I can plus as soon as everything is settled I'm going to fly you out to stay with me." Kai said wiping away the tear that fell from his lover's eyes.

"You promise?" Ray asked letting the grip he was holding on Kai loosen up.

"I promise?" Kai replied kissing rays forehead.

"How do I know your not just saying that?"

"Because I love you and I wouldn't lie to someone I love so deeply."

"That's the first time you ever said that." Ray said a bit taken back

"And I mean it"

"Aww Kai I love you to" ray said kissing his boyfriend on the lips

"You both sicken me" rayleen said pulling both boys out of there own little world. (#teary# by the way rayleen was only there to give ray some moral support, trust me I had to do that and it was sickening.) "Kai if you don't hurry up your going to miss your flight they just announced that it was leaving in 5 minutes."

Kai sighed and turned to face ray once more. "I'll see you in a while, don't look so sad"

"I can't help It." ray admitted.

"Okay but before I go I want to see you smile for me" Kai said tickling ray on his special spot. Ray couldn't help but giggle that put a smile on his face.

"Now that's the pretty smile I wanted to see." Kai leaned forward capturing his kitten's lips one last time for something to remember on the long trip back home.

"I love you Kai"

"I love you to ray"

Then faster then you could say Kai has a sexy ass he was on his airplane and it was taking off.

"You okay?" rayleen asked as she watched a single tear stream down rays cheek.

Ray just nodded saying, "lets go home"

When the siblings both got home ray went off to the kitchen to grab himself some comfort food (#teary# umm comfort food…) completely ignoring the fact his mother was speaking to him.

"RAY KENTJUAN KON ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" rays mother yelled

"WHAT!" ray growled turning around mouth full of cake to see who was calling upon him at such a miserable time in his life. He soon realized that maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh in his reaction.

"Excuse you, what was that? That is no way to answer to your mother! I carried you for 9 months and 18 hours of labor! I could have got rid of you when you were born…**_oh great its that speech again the one on how much shit she's gone through just to bring me into this world blah blah blah blah blah blah! I really don't want to hear this right now; if she think she such a great mom then she should know I'm not having a peachy day and should just drop it! Gods! She such a bitc.._**

"RAY! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO SAY YOUR NAME AGAIN OR I WILL SLAP YOU BACK INTO A EMBRYO!" Mrs. Kon threatened beinging to rise from her seat in the dinning-room. (#teary# my mom uses that on me all the time it never works hahaha suckers)

"I'm sorry ma I'm not having a good day…please just not right now I just need to be alone please…" ray begged stuffing more cake into his mouth.

"I know your not ray and I know today's the day Kai is going away but that doesn't mean you have the right to disrespect me like that, if that was your father he would have beat you by now." Just thinking about that made chill run down his spine. "Listen darling the worlds not going to end you'll see Kai again trust me on that one, and if you keep eating that cake your going to have an ass bigger then china" the birth giver said talking the plate from ray.

"It doesn't matter Kai likes my ass, he'll always like my ass and he wouldn't have it any other way he's told me so many times how he wants to smack it and see it bare…"**_I did not just talk about my ass in front of my mother. _**(#teary#… appalling experience with that)

Mrs. Kon simply stared at her son in a mixture of annoyance, anger, disgusted but mostly humor. Ray gave out a weak laugh slowly walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to let that slide but if I hear anything like that again I will not hesitated to tell your father"

"Yes ma'am" ray said politely and walked off to his fortress known as his room.

Okie chp 4 is done…kinda short I no I no but I'm getting there trust me the story gets a lot lemonyyyyy in further chapters. Review and tell moi wut ya think done deal? Alright.


	5. Chapter 5

In the neko-jins fortress ray sat in his large computer chair spinning around like a bored child at take your kids to work day. (#teary# gods I hate that time of the year) **_I'm going bloody mad this is so boring… I miss Kai…_**ray sighed stopping his spinning to stare at his blank computer screen. **_I wonder what Kai is doing right at this moment? Maybe he's think about me…or maybe he's thinking about another guy, or having sex with another guy, or is laughing at how pathetic I am for wanting him to stay so desperately… the possibilities are endless. _**Ray gave out a depressing sigh and got out of the chair and threw himself on his bed, stuffing his face in his pillow. **_Maybe if I suffocate Kai will sense something wrong and come back to me._**

"Are you going to sit in your room all day and mope?" rayleen asked from the doorway.

"Does is matter? And how long have you been standing there? I swear I recall closing my door…"ray drifted off staring into space.

"Your so lame ray." Rayleen said inviting herself into her brother's room.

"Thank you very much"

"Your welcome."

"What do you want rayleen? If you don't mind I want to be alone"

"Oh right I knew I came here for a reason, which was not to laugh at you for getting yelled at by mom but I'll do that later." Rayleen taunted "as for now the phones for you."

"When did it ring?"

" Let's see three minutes ago…"

"Who is it?" ray asked sitting up now noticing the phone in his sisters right hand. He watched as she raised the phone to her ear and asked the person who was calling. Rayleen turned back to her brother stretching the phone out to him. She simply replied with a smirk on her face.

"Its Kai."

Ray quickly snatched the phone from his sister's hand and gestured her to leave the room, which she obliged to. Ray nervously stared at the phone.**_ Why am I so nervous? What should I say to him hi? Hello? What's up? How's it going?_** Rays thoughts were broken when he heard his hand talking.

"Hello? Ray you there?" the voice, asked

Ray put the phone to his ear. "Yeah sorry, I'm here."

"Well hey there cutie" Kai said in a smug tone.

Suddenly all rays doubt and nervousness went away and was replaced with joy.

"Hi Kai! I missed you so much its unbelievable!" ray admitted smiling gingerly.

"I thought you would and I missed you to, I was just thinking about you and I was wondering if you'll take up on my offer?" Kai asked anxiously

"What offer?" ray questioned a bit confused.

"To come to Russia baby, I miss you a lot, I want to see your face, your smile, your body...your ass" Kai trailed off topic.

**_Oh gods can we all just stop talking about my ass today_** ray thought remembering the incident with his mother.

"So…?"

"hu?"

"Ray-ray come on answer the question, if you're worried about expensive fees I have you know I'll pay for everything."

_**Umm a free trip to Russia, that'd be nice I would love to go but my parents.**_

"Of course I want to go but its going to take a lot of convincing from my parent."

"I know but can you try really really really hard and try not to piss them off"

"I'll try but if it was completely up to me OF COURSE I'D WANT TO GO!" Ray shouted into the cordless phone.

"Okay it's good to know that I'm not the only one excited about it."

"So when do I leave?" ray asked walking over to his closet**_. Now were did I put that suitcase?_**

"Well I was hoping by the ending of this week." Kai suggested

"Kai that's in three days, I can't convince my parents in three days!" ray said in a panic

"I figured, but you can come later if it doesn't work out with your folks."

"No I want to see you sooner, don't worry I'll make it work." Ray said in a determined voice.

The rest of Kai and rays conversation went on as any other boyfriend and boyfriend's conversation would go. They talked for hours about random things what's been going on in each other's life, how they felt about things, their families, the arrangement for Russia sex, drugs, alcohol (#teary# oh yea! All best convo's are always based on sex, drugs and alcohol.) And mostly the infamous topic rays behind. Nevertheless their reacquainting time ended with sweat good byes, good nights and ending in the words I love you.

Okie chappi 5 bare with me I no this wasn't a lemon but I promise you that once ray goes to Russia…well lets just say he has fun! Review and tell me what yea think as always!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the whole kon household was a woken to the sounds of people arguing and yelling.

"But dad…"

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But dad I promise you, you don't have to worry about paying or anything like that I'll do that myself its taken care of…please dad" a weak voice begged

"I SAID HELL NO! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? H-E-L-L N-O SPELLS HELL NO!" Mr. kon. Emphasized

"What's going on down here? Don't you think its to early to be yelling?" Mrs. Kon interrupted.

"Mom! He's being unfair; I've never caused any trouble before**_ well that's none that you know about anyway._** Nor have I asked for something like this please mom tell him I can go!" ray pleaded teary eyed

"Kevin honey maybe you should rethink this I mean he's a good kid and he is well capable of taking care of himself" rays mom said calmly

"ARE YOU HEARING IMPAIRED? I SAID NO!" Mr. Kon said firmly.

"Kevin!" Mrs. Kon hissed a bit taken back by the lack or respect her spouse showed her.

"He isn't going off to some country with a fucking stranger! You do realize he only wants sex from you" Kevin addressed his wife then his son.

"HE ISNT A STRANGER! HES MY BOYFRIEND!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"SAY WHAT DAD? HES MY BOYFRIED!"

"YES NOW SHUT UP!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE HES NOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!"

"SHUT UP! NO YOU DON'T!"

" YES I DO! I LOVE HIM!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

At that very moment rayleen walked into the living room to witness her father backhand ray fairly hard, Causing him to stumble backwards in shock. **_Okay that hurt…a lot. _**Ray's father slapped him again this time even harder then the first and continued to do so until his wife forced him away from the scared neko-jin. **_Okay that one really hurt I mean I know my mom threatens that my dad would beat me but I never thought he'd actually hit me…this hard. I'm not going to cry; I'm not going to cry oh gods! I'm crying!_** Mean while rays birth giver was trying her best to calm her husband down.

"rayleen, take your brother upstairs!" she commanded

rayleen nodded taking hold of rays shoulders and directing him upstairs. Stumbling a couple of times on the way they both eventually made it. Rayleen had her brother seated on his bed and fetched him an ice pack to put over the forming bruises on his cheeks. At the time ray stared blankly at the far wall to his left.

"Ray? You okay?" rayleen asked putting the ice pack to his face. "I think your in shock, if you can hear me take hold of the ice pack." She waited for a response but nothing came. She watched in horror as rays eyes rolled to the back of his head and his limp body dropped on the mattress. _Jesus Christ! Please don't be dead! _Rayleen thought screaming for her mother.

Ray woke up to a huge headache, a black eye, sore cheek and amber eyes full of concern.

"Mom…" ray mumbled trying to sit up but failed when his head gave sharp pains resulting in him lying back again.

"sshhh don't talk just lay down." Rays mom whispered

"What happened?" ray asked touching his bruised cheek.

"The whole incident with your dad honey I'm so sorry and he is to he's just to much of a man to admit it. When your sister told me you went into shock and passed out I was so scared I wanted to kill your father but I know you're a fighter and you'd be fine." She smiled giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"He didn't have to get so mad…"ray said tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

"I know but I warned you that he had a temper, look at your face I'm so sorry darling" she said cautiously touching her child's battered face.

"It's okay it'll heal." Ray stated trying to smile but just ended up looking like a chubby baby about to cry. Mrs. Kon gave a light chuckle before telling ray to get some sleep and left the room. **_Great my own mother laughed at me I must look really pathetic right now…_** ray got up and out of his bed heading for a mirror once glancing in it he felt like slaying his father.**_ LOOK WHAT THE SICK FUCK DID TO MY FACE! OH MY GODS I CAN'T SEE Kai LIKE THIS! I LOOK LIKE DIARRHEA! If there's a god this will heal in three days…wait what am I saying I'm not even going to Russia, my dad just beat me to the point were I passed out._** Ray continued to look in the mirror sadly at himself until he heard the phone ring. In no rush he made his way to his computer desk and picked up the phone. In no mood for some tedious Tele-marketer he answered quite bluntly.

"What do you want?"

"Kitty is that you?" a familiar voice asked

"Oh I'm so sorry Kai I didn't know that was you."

"Why are you so grumpy anyway shouldn't you be happy like me!" Kai said cheerfully (#teary# MAJOR OC!)

"About what?" a confused neko-jin questioned.

"Stop playing cute with me you're coming to Russia baby!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not Kai."

"Yes you are kitty."

"Okay fine if you say so but who told you I could go?"

"Your mom…"

"haha very funny Kai but your momma jokes are old." Ray smiled rolling his eyes

"I'm not joking, I called earlier and she said you were sleeping so I thought since she's on the phone I might try to sway her decision and she said she thought about it and talked to her husband and some how she got him to say yes. Therefore you're coming to Russia."

"No word of a lie?" ray asked about to explode with delight. (#teary# if you don't know what 'no word of a lie' means It basically is 'are you joking')

"No"

"OH MY GODS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'M GOING TO RUSSIA! OH YEA! IM GOING TO RUSSIA IM GOING TO RUSSIA!" ray sang doing a ridiculous dance on his bed.

"I can't wait to see you kitty, can't wait to kiss you, caress you." Kai said in a husky tone.

Ray immediately stopped dancing and dropped to his knees**_ oh gods he's making me hard again_**.

"M-me too Kai" ray stuttered beginning to get a little flushed.

"Good but kitten I have to go right now I need to make things just perfect for your arrival." Kai said roaming around his large room.

"Okay…" rays voice came out as a small whisper.

"Ray-ray you alright?" a concerned Russian, asked.

_**Oh yes Kai I'm just peachy I'm only having dirty thoughts about you and I, which are getting me all hot. Great I'm going to need a cold shower…again.**_

"Ray?"

" Yeah, sorry I'm fine just so excited I can barely speak that's all." Ray smiled feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Okay then I'll call you tomorrow right now it's late and you need your beauty sleep." Kai teased.

"But I want to talk to you, it's not that late" ray said glancing over at his alarm clock which read 11:02 PM. **_ What the hell! How long was I passed out for I recall waking up around 10 before I talked to dad and not it's already 11 there such little hours in a day. I hope it's not like this in Russia I want the days to last forever leaving me and Kai more 'us' time._**

"Baby stop spacing out on me, are you sure your okay?"

"I'm sorry and I'm fine just really happy."

"Okay" Kai said unsure with rays response. "Good night love."

"Good night Kai, I love you."

"I love you too."

chappie 6 is done… wow this story is taken longer then I expected but yea working on it. Hopefully the next chapter just might have some lemonyy action baby! Oh yea! But do what you do best and review! And I really wanna say thanks to da fabulous reviewers! Okay enough talking need to start on next chappie!

Teary


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took a decade to update this story been really busy! But now that's summer school is done I have all the time in the world to do nothing but watch Jerry Springer and right naughty fics! Oh yea! So with no more hesitations here's chappi 7…is it? Wuteva enjoy! Don't forget to review.

_**Shit shit shit shit shit shit! Where's my passport? Out of all the things to not be found, where did I put it? Nope not in here…not here either. Dammit!**_

"Looking for something?" rayleen asked walking into rays room and sitting on one of his suitcases.

"Yeah…" ray replied inspecting all his drawers.

"Well who would have guessed my little brother off to Russia to go fuck his hot boyfriend." Rayleen pondered out loud.

"Please sis not right now I'm busy would you at least try to look sad about the fact that I'm leaving. Or do I have to pass out again?" ray teased more then asked.

"Shut up! Here by the way." Rayleen said tossing her brother his passport.

"Where… you no I'm not even going to ask but thanks anyway" ray smiled giving his sister a quick hug. "Rather you want to admit it or not I know I'm going to miss you."

" Behave yourself, stay safe and no talking to strangers." She demanded giving him a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am."

Rays departure went smoothly he said his final good byes to his mom, sister, lee, Mariah but not his dad. **_Even though I'm still a bit upset with him it would have been nice if he came to say bye._** By this time ray was sitting in the taxi looking out the window on his way to the airport. He could see his reflection in the driver's rearview mirror. **_Thank the good lord the bruises and black eye went away thou my lip is still somewhat puffy. Ah well at least it doesn't look horrible. I can't wait to see Kai; I wonder what he has planned. I know what I have planned._** (#teary# so do I! devillicious smirk) I know it's not a word calm down).

Ray sat at the airport seats tapping his finger on his knee, waiting for his flight to get in.**_ I know I left my house late but why am I so early? I look stupid sitting here doing nothing…I don't even have my bags!_** **_I hate it when they check your begs at the airport, Its not like I have any illegal substances to hide! Gods…still sitting here…Still waiting…. YES! My flight is in! On my way to Russia baby! _**Ray stood up from his sitting position and made his was to the desk confirming that his belongings were on the airplane. Making his was through the crowds of people ray reached the entrance were he was about to board the plane.

"Ticket please?" a middle aged woman asked politely sticking her hand out to ray.

"Sure" ray replied handing his ticket to the woman who eyed it oddly.

"Can I see your passport for a moment sir?"

"Why?" ray asked being to feel a tad nervous.

"I need to verify something sir, please the passport" the young lady said gesturing her hand in a way that looked like she was expecting a tip.

"But is…"

"Please sir the passport"

"Is they're something wrong with the ticket?" ray questioned biting his lower lip.

"No sir I jus…"

"So why…"

"For Christ sake! Show the man your passport where all going to miss our flight because of you." A stranger intruded from the angry people in the line behind ray.

"Shut up!" ray hissed this isn't your damn business!" ray said glaring coldly at the man. The man simple gave the neko-jin a dirty look and went on staring at his watch. Fed up with the rude stare ray handed the female his passport.

"Uh hu I thought so" the dame said smiling to herself "your on the wrong boarding side your in first class. Go straight and then to your left the other woman in the uniform will see too you." She smiled warmly handing his passport back.

"Thanks" ray said walking over to another lady. She directed ray to the opposite side of the plane. Ray stood astonished by the luxuriousness of the first class section. (#teary# you might be wondering that there isn't really an opposite side to a plane but I was on this huge plane and holy shit it was so nice! My trip to Ghana was amazing! But on with the story.)

Ray sat down in one of the huge peach seats enjoying the feeling of the chair on his tensed back.

"Can I get you something sir?" a voice asked standing promptly in front of ray.

**_Yea Kai…_** ray thought but plainly told the fem that he was good and she walked off to attend other 'first-classers' needs. **_Wow this chair is so comfy I want to marry it! To bad that would be wrong in so many ways, Kai never told me he was putting me in first class… am I that special to him? Or he could have lots of money to spend…ah well as for now I'm going to take a cat nap I have a long flight a head of me. _**

Okie? Sorry don't hate me there wasn't a lemon but I promise you guys next chapter might just get a little how do you say it…naughty, so be the wonderful children of God that you are even if you don't believe in him and review!

teary.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry I took a century to update I was stuck with were to go with the story but I think I did a pretty good job. I wont keep you waiting go on and enjoy!

After one day, several hours, annoying old rich ladies later ray had reached at the Moscow airport. (#teary# by the way I don't know how long it takes to get to Russia from Tokyo so don't ask please.) Ray stepped off the plane right away feeling the sharp cold air hit his face. **_Holy shit it's snowing! I'm going to freeze my balls off out here, need to seek shelter ah ha airport!_** Ray thought pulling his jacket closer to his body and sprinting towards the doors to warmth. Once in the cozy environment ray pulled his hood off his head brushing off the slowly melting snow. **_Okay were to now? I need my bags…where's the conveyor-belt? _**Looking around like a lost child in a mall he spotted the conveyor-belt-carrying loads of luggage. Making his way over he found his baggage and hauled it off the machine, checking all his belongings to make sure they were there he began walking towards what he thought was the exit. **_Now that that is taking care of where's Kai? He said to meet him at the parking lot area but where the hell is that?_** Looking up ray noticed a sign with an arrow, which spelled out --_этот путь к месту для стоянки автомобилей и такси _(#teary# meaning--****this way to parking lot and taxi's but of course ray didn't know how to read nor speak in Russian.) **_what the hell does that say? I'm so stupid I come to a country and I don't even know a little of the language…just great, maybe I should ask somebody._** Seeing a man standing with his luggage looking at his Rolex watch ray called out to him.

"Pardon me sir but do you know which way the parking lot is?" ray asked hoping the man would understand English.

"_да это - прямо там, идите прямо и мимо машины(механизма)"_ The man replied with a smile. (#teary# meaning- yes it's over there, go straight and past the pop machine.) **_Oh great just my luck he understands English but can't speak it, how wonderful. _**Ray contemplated with a silly look upon his face.

"O-Kay" ray said staring at the guy confused.

The Russian male simply nodded and walked off.

"Wait don't leave me! I didn't understand what you just said!" ray yelled wishing the guy would come back and help him.

Sighing in defeat ray stood in the middle of the airport cursing him self, until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a warm body against his back.

" Did you know you look so cute when you're confused? Plus you really shouldn't talk to strangers kitty"

Recognizing the sexy deep voice ray turned around to come face to face with the love of his life.

" Kai!" ray squealed throwing his arms around Kai's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Hey babe" Kai greeted kissing ray softly on the lips.

"I missed you so much Kai" ray voiced.

"I missed you too." Kai replied running his hands up and down ray's sides slightly squeezing his hips.

Ray gasped dropping his arms to meet Kai's "were in public"

"So lets go then." Kai said taking hold of one of his lover's suitcases. Ray nodded picking up the other one.

"After you" Kai smirked letting ray walk in front of him taking a good look at ray's ass.**_ Oh how I've missed that…_**Kai thought mesmerized by the way rays hips would sway with every step he took.

"Kai stop drooling over my ass" ray said looking over his shoulder at the Russian who averted his eyes from the neko-jins behind.

"I can't help it"

Rolling his amber eyes ray asked "where to Kai?…Kai? Kai!"

Kai shock his head forcing his eyes away from the hypnotic hips. "What? Sorry what did you say kitty?"

"Where's the parking lot?"

"Oh yea just keep walking were almost there."

The couple continued walking ray slightly ahead of Kai and the other trailing behind focusing all his attention on one certain thing. (#teary# guess what that is?). Once they reached the frigid temperature outside again Kai took lead walking towards a black stretched Lincoln navigator with 26inch spinning rimes, tinted black windows in-lined with platinum frame around them. (#teary# lets not even begin on the interior! you know the whole pimped out car theme.) Ray stopped dead in his tracks eyes turning into saucers with his jaw open and left eye twitching. (#teary# oh my rays having a seizure! jokes!). Kai noticed the sudden change in ray's behavior and turned to him chuckling lightly at Rays State.

"Like my car?" Kai asked pulling ray by his arm and into the vehicle. Letting the chauffeur take care of the begs.

"K-Kai it's awesome! Is it really your?"

"Of course kitty." Kai smiled getting ray a drink from the miniature cocktail bar in the automobile.

"You don't sell drugs right?" ray questioned a bit suspicious of Kai's bank account.

Kai laughed handing ray the drink. "No baby why?"

Taking the drink ray sipped it slowly enjoying the sweet taste. "I was just asking, I mean look at your car the everyday person doesn't own something like this unless… you know there doing things suspicious and getting paid… OH MY GODS! Kai you're not a human sex trafficker?" ray panicked choking on his beverage. **_It all makes sense now! Make a young virgin boy from Tokyo fall in love with you, then take him across the boarder to exchange him to some sick fucks that use and abuse people, burn his passport, tell his parents he die; cover up the death. In the end Kai gets paid a whole lot; which explains this limo…but would Kai do that to me? No…wait! That's what they want you to think, that you're in love! Oh my gods! What did I get my self into!_** Ray concluded in his head slowly shifting from Kai.

"Ray! I'm shocked you even would think that of me, I am not a sex trafficker…I love you and I just thought you loved me too so you'd want to be with me…" Kai trailed off sitting up straight instead of slouching over ray. Placing his drink down ray sensed the hurt in Kai's voice.**_ Oh look what I've done, how could I have thought that of him he probably hates me now._**

"Kai I'm so sorry I didn't me to offend you I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, please don't hate me." Ray pleaded rubbing Kai's thigh with his palm, staring up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

"I could never hate you kitty." Kai said accepting the neko-jins apology. "Plus how could I stay mad at that adorable face."

Kai cupped rays chin with his hand bringing their lips to crash together in a heated kiss. Ray gasped as he felt the Russians hands slip under his coat and shirt playing with his hardened nipple. Taking the parted lips for granted Kai slipped his wet, warm tongue into his lover's mouth getting reacquainted with the missed area. Lying down on the swayed seats of the navigator ray let Kai have dominance as he felt his jacket leave his body. Sitting back up slightly Kai took off his coat as well proceeding to lay back down. Hearing low moan's escape his lover as he now focused his attention on his koi's neck made Kai want ray even more. Continuing to suck his way down his sweetheart's throat to his collarbone Kai pushed up ray's shirt just enough to bare his peach buds. Sticking out his tongue lazily Kai twirled it over the sensitive area, hearing more satisfied moans Kai bit down causing ray to cry out.

Standing up to his best abilities Kai unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers revealing a huge bulge in his now tight red boxers. Taking Kai's absents for advantage ray did the same, pushing his pants to his ankles. He began to pull off the rest of his shirt but was caught off guard when Kai stopped him.

"Don't" Kai whispered now leaning over ray's body once more "there's more adventure with your shirt on". Ray blushed now noticing that Kai's important bits were exposed, with his pants and boxers down to his ankle and shirt clinging tighter to his chest caused by sweat and from the rising heat in the enclosed space. Ray bit at his lower lip semi nervously and turned on as he watched Kai stroke himself. **_Shit Kai's bigger then I thought he would be I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore…it's going to hurt._** Ray thought as he felt Kai yank down his boxers reveling him to his mischievous lover. Kai moaned at the worried pout on his face (ray looked so sexy when he was nervous or worried). Kai shifted ray so he was now kneeling over the seat his elbows propped on it as his knees on the car floor; the Russian right behind him grinding his hips against the soft skin of rays behind. Not taking the time to prepare his lover Kai went straight for the goods guiding the tip of his head into the tight spot, Ray gave out a pained cry as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ahh…Kai it hurts…" ray groaned tears forming in his eyes.

"Try to relax and the pain will go away I promise." Kai said trying his best to not pound the crap out of the neko-jin.

Doing as Kai said ray tried his best distracting his mind from the pain and thinking about how much he really wanted the Russian, which eventually lead him to loosen up a bit. Seeing that ray had relaxed Kai began to move in more letting his kitten engulf his swollen member. Ray continued to groan still not over the pain as Kai started slow deep thrust, Kai stayed with the rhythm until he heard lustful moans coming from his koi.

"Kai…please…faster" ray pleaded pushing his hips back to meet with Kai's teasingly thrusts.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Kai grabbed rays hips forcefully penetrating deeper into his lover. Ray moaned loudly feeling Kai hit his special spot, which made his vision blur. The Russian plunges became stronger and faster both boys were panting heavily as ray grasped his member pumping it desperately for release. Kai threw his head back giving out throatily moans knowing he was very close to his climax. Never feeling such intense pleasure ray thought he was going to die from the wonderful sensation of Kai pounding into him like crazy. Hitting rays weak spot one last time both boys came wailing in udder most delight, Both males panting heavily. Kai collapsed on top ray's back as the neko-jin's wobble elbows gave in; in addition he let his damp chest drop onto the seat. Both lay still besides ray slightly trembling and Kai whispering soothing words into his ear.

Meanwhile at the front of the vehicle the driver pressed a little red button which controlled the black screen that split him and the back down. He gasped at the sight of Kai from the back hunching over the tired boy, both their bodies glistening with sweat that showed threw there semi on shirts. He looked away blushing slightly as he nervously cleared his throat. Pressing the button once again the screen went back up. Instead of looking at his master directly he spoke to him threw the intercom.

"Uh master Kai we have arrived at the Hiwtari Astate." The chauffeur in formed.

"Thank you William." Kai replied pulling up his pants and searching for his shirt. _When did I take off my shirt?_ Kai thought pulling his attire from underneath ray.

"C'mon baby were here let's go inside were it's warm." Kai said nudging ray ever so lightly.

"Not yet I'm tired." Ray sighed lying face down again.

Kai smirked grabbing ray by the shoulders forcing him to look into his eyes. "I promise you we can have a lot more fun inside."

Ray blushed realizing he still had his pants around his ankles and was baring his chest. Quickly he pulled up his trousers plus adjusted his shirt, earning a small chuckle from Kai who handed him his jacket. Both teens now were fully dressed but a bit flushed and messy hair not to mention the giant love bite on ray's neck.

"Were ready William."

With that said the doors to the car opened and there stood the driver smiling politely at the couple as he stretched out his hand toward the house. Kai got out first helping ray after him, feeling the cold air ray hugged Kai seriously wanting warmth.

"Take his begs inside and put them into my lounge, when your done find someone to clean the inside of the car will yea." Kai addressed William winking at the last statement.

"Yes sir" he nodded and proceeded to fetch ray's belongings.

Walking side by side Kai caught ray limping slightly.

"Why you walking funny?" Kai asked even thou he knew the answer he just wanted to hear his koi say it anyway.

"Cause my tush hurts Kai." Ray replied playfully smacking him on the chest.

Kai laughed kissing ray's forehead. "Get uses to it, you're going to feel that way for a whole week."

Ray blushed turning away from his boyfriend's face. Reaching the front gate of the house Kai said something in Russian into a black box, in doing so the gates opened revealing what looked like the Buckingham palace but covered in snow with icicles. Ray stared wide-eyed at the house.

"Your house is amazingly huge!"

" Thank you ray-ray well its not all mine yet, it's under my grandfathers name but when he crooks all this will be mine." Kai said directing ray up the driveway.

"You must love it here."

"Its not all what it's cracked up to be baby, this big place gets lonely…"

"But I'm here."

"I know and I wish you'd stay forever but that wasn't the deal with your folks." Kai said feeling sad.

"Well for the time being I'm going to make the week the best week of your life!" ray cheered kissing Kai then pulling away as they both entered the colossal dwelling.

Okie chapter 8 wooooowwww! Oh yea baby! That was a long one. Hope you liked it tell me what you think! Don't be shy to review I really appreciate it.

Teary.


End file.
